


Draco Malfoy - Cockring

by Wildafluwer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sex Toys, Sub Draco Malfoy, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildafluwer/pseuds/Wildafluwer
Summary: Y/N teases a submissive Draco with a cockring.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Draco Malfoy - Cockring

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT! 18+

You and Draco have been lying in his dorm room on his bed for hours. It’s a Saturday so there are no classes and most people are out on Hogsmeade but Draco had to keep you behind to……fuck. You honestly didn’t mind but you’re now bored out of your mind with nothing to do.

Then, a devilish idea pops into your head. “Fancy going on a walk? I’m bored.” You suggest, sitting up on your elbows as Draco let’s out a small and whiny groan. “Fine.” He reluctantly agrees when you roll your eyes at him.

You turn over to him, leaning down and capturing his soft and plump lips in an innocent yet passionate kiss. You feel him smile into the kiss before gasping when your hand travels down his chest to his crotch which is only covered with a pair of tight black boxers.

You slip your tongue past his lips when you start palming him slowly through his boxers and he lets out a breathy moan which goes straight to your core, making you shiver. You feel him get hard on your hand so, without breaking the kiss, you reach over to the bedside table and rummage through one of the draws. You pull out a silver ring and as soon as Draco sees it he lets out a whine and pulls away. “Really? A cockring.” He groans as you smirk.

You lean back in and start kissing down his neck, he tilts his head back against his pillow to give you more access to his jaw. You bring your hand back down to his crotch, this time pulling his boxers down to his thighs. He starts kissing down your neck just like he had a minute before as you slowly pump his length a few times, precum oozing from the red and mushroomed tip before slipping on the metal ring, smirking at how submissive he always is for you.

“Let’s go.” You giggle, staring up and leaving him on the bed. He groans, balling up his fist as you roll your eyes and chuck him a pair of sweatpants. You pull on a red plaid skirt, the one you were wearing before, and one of Draco’s black shirts. You stand at the end of the bed, watching as Draco pulls up his boxers and slips into the black trousers before pulling on a similar black shirt to the one you stole and put on.

You both walk hand in hand through the halls, passing the odd student before you reach the courtyard. Draco grips your hand hard, the bulge in his trousers from his painfully hard erection obvious to anyone who passes even when he tries to hide It with his shirt or hand. You spot Goyle who stayed behind because Snape refused to let him go down to Hogsmeade. Draco reluctantly follows you over to where Goyle’s sat on a bench reading some book.

“Hey Goyle!” You say, sitting down on Draco’s lap opposite Goyle. “I thought you two went down to Hogsmeade?” He asks, putting down his book. Draco goes to answer but you shuffle on his lap, your barely clothed core grinding against his hard dick through the thin sweatpants. “Erm- “ Draco coughs to cover up a moan. “We decided not to go.” He gets out, hands gripping your waist tight enough to leave a hand sized bruise.

The three of you chatted for a few minutes, you purposefully rolling your hips against his rock hard erection to watch him stifle moans. Finally, Goyle leaves and you and Draco sit there alone. “It’s painful.” He growls into your ear, grinding his hips up into you for some kind of friction. “Now, now, now- “ You go to tease him but before you can finish, he grabs your wrist and pulls you up. He starts making his way quickly to the nearest bathroom, you in tow.

As soon as you’re inside, he slams the door behind you and locks it. He pushes you up against the closest wall, arms either side of your head as he starts kissing and sucking on your neck. “God, get this thing off me. I need to cum.” He pleads, staring at you in desperation. You smirk, giggling at how desperate he us. “Please.” He begs for good measure. Deciding to partially let him get what he wants, you glide your hand down his body from his chest to crotch, softly palming him just so you can hear his choked moan.

“Please, just take it off baby.” He hisses, a growl escaping his open mouth as he struggles to hold back his desperate moans. You lean up, capturing his mouth in a kiss as you slowly push down his sweats and boxers letting them congregate half way down his thighs. You take his dick into your hand, stroking him torturously slow as he moans relentlessly into your mouth.

His hips buck up into your hand as you bring p your other hand to his lips. “Suck.” You order with a devilish smirk as he nods vigorously and takes two of your fingers into his mouth, his tongue swilling around them before he releases them with a pop. You bring your hand down and use his spit as a lubricant, moving your hand up and down his length and running your thumb over his leaking tip.

“Please, just take it off.” He cries, his hands grasping onto the wall for support. You oblige, slipping off the silver ring and dropping it into a pocket in your skirt. He lets out a sigh that becomes mixed with a deep moan as you reattach your hand to his length and start pumping him again. His head drops onto your shoulder as his hips buck up relentlessly into your hand.

He barely manages to choke out a hazy, “I’m gonna……cum,” before his hips stutter and hot, sticky spurts of cum shoot onto your hand and onto his hips and he lets out a vulgar and shaky moan that could pass for a scream. You continue to softly and slowly stroke him, his head still on your shoulder as he pants against your neck and attempts to catch his breath.

When he’s finally managed to catch his breath, he looks up only to see a smirk plastered on your face. “Shut the fuck up.” He grumbles, trying to hide his own smile. “What? I didn’t even say anything.” I laugh in defence as he stands up properly and pulls his sweats back up.


End file.
